Trucidal
Trucidal the Treacian (born ???, died -8) Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "At the outbreak of Trucidal's slave rebellion in Nelunty, Sural's half-son Cenesal Varcy Pavinny was serving as an Officer under the Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal, whom Sural had fought alongside as a fellow Fuscrite Well Captain in the Second Civil War. Eager to seek military glory in what was expected to be a simple expedition, Sural's son Cenesal Pavinny Varcy accompanied his younger half-brother when the Marshal was assigned to put down the rebellion. The Roaman force that swaggered into Nelunty was ambushed and utterly routed by Trucidal and his army of slaves. Though Prellal Juctor-Amussal escaped back to Roam in disgrace, Sural's son Cenesal Pavinny Varcy was killed in the fighting, aged thirty-three. Cenesal Varcy Pavinny fought the slaves back to recover his half-brother's body and brought it back to his father, who was distraught, not least because it meant that the male line of the Pavinny family had failed." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "news of a growing slave rebellion in Nelunty, led by a charismatic gladiator named Trucidal, reached Roam. Degnal's initial response was to delegate responsibility for quelling the rebellion to Sepredal Juctor Candoam, the local Governor. Sepredal was widely regarded as a meek man, who had been appointed to his post by Moody Machyal eight years before in the knowledge that he would not have the fortitude to oppose the tyrant. Communication between Nelunty and Roam was particularly confused, with the growing scale of the rebellion being alternately obfuscated or exaggerated by Sepredal. The general impression that reached Roam was that the province was being swept by various gangs of bandits rather than threatened by an organised army. Exasperated by the incompetence of Sepredal, Degnal appealed to the Senate to approve a force be dispatched to the aid of the Governor under the command of one of the Consuls. However, he was accused of attempting to manufacture an opportunity for glory during his stint as Consul, and the consensus in the Senate was that the disturbances in Nelunty would require no more than a Marshal. Eager to see the rebellion suppressed so that he might return to the political battles surrounding land reforms, Degnal and Gibral agreed. The Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal was dispatched by the Senate to deal with Trucidal, an appointment coloured by politically motivations rather than military ones. As a fellow Juctor, it was hoped that Sepredal might coordinate better with Prellal, but the Marshal's advancing age, lack of military intelligence and arrogance combined to utterly undermine the expedition. Prellal and Sepredal marched blithely into a simple trap set by Trucidal in the forests around Tividy, and the legion was annihilated." "Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, upon hearing news of Prellal's defeat in Nelunty, immediately proposed that an emergency motion be passed temporarily suspending the limited legal rights of slaves. Uvinal and the Cuinsal branch of Voriel owned one of the largest slave trading companies in the Republic, and although his motion was clearly motivated largely by self-interest he was riding on an outpouring of public anxiety. Degnal argued that punishing all slaves for the impertinence of the few would create common cause between them across the Republic, and drew parallels with the merciful treatment of the pirates at the hands of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal to support his opposition to the motion. Although many Senators agreed with Degnal, the terrified public were dismayed at what was being branded as a betrayal by Degnal and his detached political allies. Sensing an opportunity, Uvinal also suggested that the rights of freedmen be curtailed, as they would also have slave sympathies. When Degnal threatened to veto any such a motion, Gibral Voncivy in turn threatened to veto Gibral and Degnal's proposed land reforms. The spiralling political situation was resolved by Scruval Qualens, the Governor of Nearer Inachria and one of the greatest estate holders in the Republic. He proposed a weaker version of Uvinal's motion to temporarily limit slaves' rights whilst also promising to support the land reforms which would do him such harm with all of his political might. All parties agreed to the compromise with a fairly equally strong bad taste in their mouth. As Degnal had predicted, the tightening of the yoke drove more slaves to rebel against their masters and run away to join Trucidal as his army wintered in Nelunty. Rather than earning Degnal recognition for his foresight, however, the public (and his political opponents) decried him as a weak-willed politician and a myopic coward who had not crushed the rebellion from the start with overwhelming force." "Degnal could not spend his month of grief in seclusion at his estate near Prerenty as Trudical's rebellion — now popularly dubbed the Home War, particularly by those who wished to stir up fear of slaves — was thought to still be active in Nelunty, although Trucidal had in fact begun to march his army down towards Inachria. A stubborn refusal to coordinate or treat the threat with the respect it deserved saw the Consul Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam defeated at the Hercudean Well and his counterpart Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir defeated at the Nephon Well within the year. The Republic trembled at the prospect of a general slave uprising as more and more escaped slaves, poor citizens and disgruntled veterans joined Trucidal's ranks. The legions in Scalify having been routed, Trucidal had the opportunity to storm Roam itself. The city was gripped by terror, and stricken by a child's pox epidemic that some considered a sign that Roam had displeased the gods. Both Consuls were discredited, and there was growing support in the Senate for the appointment of a Dictator, opposed vehemently by those who were still scarred by the events of Machyal's Tyranny a decade before." "The Governor of Further Inachria, Crooked Nusal Candoam, had been found guilty of extensive corruption, and was to be stripped of his rank. Degnal would propose that Scruval Qualens be assigned as the new Governor of Further Inachria, despite only just finishing a stint in Nearer Inachria, and granted the new year's legions and the remnants of that year's legions to defeat Trucidal. Scruval had the political clout and finances to overcome any opposition in the Senate on constitutional grounds, and would help Degnal to restore his good name, promising to crush the rebellion with Degnal by his side and the legions of the Inachrians that he had befriended. Scruval also aimed to undermine Degnal's detractor Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, whose proposals to curtail the rights of the slaves in which he traded might threaten to make him as wealthy as Scruval was. He promised to pursue the land reforms that Degnal had sought for his counterpart Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty the previous year. Scruval recognised that the number of disillusioned veterans who had joined Trucidal's ranks were indeed a danger to the Republic, although he was in part responsible in their disillusionment." "True to his word, Scruval raised the local forces of Inachria, bolstered by Issycrian mercenaries paid for out of his own pocket, who formed battle lines in fearsome phalanxes. The combined force of Inachrians, led by Scruval as the Governor of Further Inachria, and the Roaman legions, led by Degnal, routed Trucidal's army as it approached the Augyron Well. The defeated rebels fled right into Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, who had unilaterally commandeered a legion from Crylalt under Rash Donimal Sarevir and landed it in Inachria in an attempt to win the war himself. Both Machyal and Scruval claimed to be responsible for defeating Trucidal, whose body was never identified (which has led to many conspiracies about his fate, con-men claiming to be Trucidal, and even illegal worship in anticipation of his return amongst slaves). A period of unedifying one-upmanship ensued, with both men executing their slave captives in increasingly gruesome and ostentatious ways, accusing each other of glory-seeking behaviour and refusing to disband (or return) their armies." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "He is a proven general, popular with the people and particularly military veterans for his brilliant wars against the pirates of the Issycrian Sound and the Inner Sea, and for his (disputed) victory over the rebellious gladiator Trucidal in the Home War. " " Proud Machyal found that Mouthy Erinvyal did like the gladiatorial combat in the amphitheatre, and tried to engage with him on the tactical intelligence of the few gladiators that survived bout after bout such as Trucidal and Black Benabba, but only irritated the young Patriarch, whose interest in the games was solely in seeing slaves fighting for their wretched lives" "When he requested additional diplomatic aid from Roam to help resolve the situation, Proud Machyal learned that Nelunty had erupted into a slave rebellion led by the charismatic gladiator Trucidal, and that the Senate was quite distracted. Unable to convince the cities to accept Roaman garrisons rather than the Naechisians that they trusted, and unwilling to unilaterally open hostilities against foreign forces on Roaman lands while Roam was focused on an internal matters (which had harmed Roaman progress in Crylalt during the Provincial War and the First Civil War), Proud Machyal decided instead to demonstrate that Roam was a reliable protector of these cities whether it garrisoned them or not." "Proud Machyal learned upon reuniting with his fleet that Prellal Juctor-Amussal, the Marshal assigned to deal with the slave revolt in Nelunty, had been ambushed and his legion annihilated. He sent messages to Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, one of the sitting Consuls, asking whether Roam needed his aid, and was assured that the situation would soon be brought under control. Proud Machyal decided to quarter in Tricadis for the rest of the year, restoring his troops to full fitness and morale after the stresses of his expedition. He grew concerned that Roam was not taking decisive action against Trucidal's rebellion, and wavered between continuing his tour around Crylalt in the new year or shipping his experienced legions back to Scalify to deal with the crisis." "During this time he learned of the defeat of the Consul Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam by Trucidal at the Hercudean Well, and began to accelerate his plans." "Proud Machyal marched onwards to Sycadram, learning as he passed through the westernmost gate of the Spydoron Web that the other Consul Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir had also fallen to Trucidal in Inachria." "As soon as it was safe — if not a little before — he rowed his fleet north to Gelebram, waiting for an opportunity to cross to Gaegny in Nelunty. The dire weather continued, which combined with news of a vicious outbreak of Child's Pox in Roam to cause discontent amongst the superstitious soldiers in his ranks, who suspected that Trucidal had been sent to punish Roam by the gods, and that it would be best not to return to Scalify. Proud Machyal, in a fit of pique which he immediately regretted, ordered that one such a superstitious centurion named Plental who had spoken too freely within his earshot be flogged. After the man was struck the first time, Proud Machyal realised that he had let his temper run away with him and immediately forgave Plental, offering him the services of his personal Issycrian slave physician and dinner together in his tent. For the first time, Proud Machyal became aware of allusions between himself and his father — accusations that he was both Proud and in fact Moody. Aghast, he reined in his ambitions to cross into Scalify and put on games for his men and the citizens in Gelebram, allowing his army to winter in comfort while the bad omens that had caused them to waver passed. " "Proud Machyal crossed from Gelebram to Gaegny at the first opportunity in the new year. His brother Hessal had been elected as Administrator in Roam, and informed him that Trucidal had marched his slave army into Inachria, possibly in the hope of crossing from Augyron to Issycria. Scruval Qualens and Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal had amassed an alliance of Roaman legions, Inachrians and Issycrian mercenaries at the Augyron Well to put down the revolt. Proud Machyal was not convinced that that Scruval and Old Degnal would prevail over Trucidal, who had already defeated three Roaman armies: Scruval was a logistician with little front-line military experience to his name, while Old Degnal had won nearly all of his victories at sea. He marched his army through the Crestrellian Well to join Semural's Spine at Tividy, then down into Inachria through Chaeledon, Rhethaegon and Medon. The slave force which Proud Machyal found was disorganised and scattered, and his legions slaughtered them in what could not even be considered a battle. It soon became evident that these slaves were retreating from the battle that they had already fought against Scruval and Old Degnal. Neither Scruval nor Proud Machyal could find the body of Trucidal, however, to claim that they had rid Roam of the slave menace, and began to resent the other for undermining what they saw as their deserved victory. The two descended into a petty feud, neither disbanding or returning their forces. Both men made a show of their superiority by displaying increasingly grotesque executions of their slave captives for the benefit of their rival soldiers. Having been saved from the problem of the slave rebellion, the Republic seemed to be alarmingly close to a new civil war." Category:Stub Category:Character Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Gladiator Category:Black Treacian